memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Loren Lester
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = Teplan attendant }} Loren Lester is an actor who appeared as a Teplan attendant in the fourth season episode . However, he is perhaps best known for his recurring role as Roy in the television sitcom The Facts of Life and for voicing the character of Batman's sidekick, Robin (later known as Nightwing), in Batman: The Animated Series and its subsequent spin-off series and movies. He has also lent his voice to a large number of other projects, from animated movies to commercials. A graduate of 's theater department in Los Angeles, California, Lester began his career as a teenager in the 1970s. He made his film debut as Fritz Hansel in the 1979 cult classic Rock 'n' Roll High School, co-starring fellow Deep Space Nine guest actors Clint Howard, Dick Miller, and Dey Young. He co-starred again with Clint Howard – as well as Hamilton Camp and Don Stark – in 1981's Evilspeak. Lester voiced Robin for 44 episodes of Batman: The Animated Series. Fellow Star Trek alumni Michael Ansara, Rene Auberjonois, Adrienne Barbeau, Ed Begley, Jr., Earl Boen, Robert Costanzo, John de Lancie, Barry Gordon, John Glover, Robert Ito, Dick Miller, Diana Muldaur, Kate Mulgrew, Ron Perlman, Brock Peters, Joe Piscopo, Clive Revill, Eugene Roche, David Warner, and Paul Williams also voiced recurring characters on the series. Other Trek performers who made one-time appearances in the same episodes as Lester included Gary Frank and Bill Mumy. Lester and fellow DS9 guest star Kenneth Mars lent their voices to the animated film Thumbelina. Lester's more recent film credits include The Sweetest Thing (2002), American Wedding (2003, with John Cho, Angela Paton and Lawrence Pressman) and Red Eye (2005, with Suzie Plakson, Robert Pine, and Dey Young). In recent years, Lester has been working primarily in live-action episodic television. He had recurring roles on the daytime dramas General Hospital and The Bold and the Beautiful, and a two-episode recurring role on the popular WB series Gilmore Girls. Lester also had a recurring role as Howard Koontz on Hung. Lester has also made co-starring and guest-starring appearances in such series as Boomtown (starring Neal McDonough) and The Practice (with Andrew Robinson, Bill Smitrovich and star William Shatner). In 2005, he appeared on Scrubs, starring Ken Jenkins, and Desperate Housewives, starring Teri Hatcher and Alfre Woodard. In 2007, he was seen in an episode of 7th Heaven, starring Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks. He also appeared in the pilot episode of the FX Network series The Riches, starring Gregg Henry and Todd Stashwick. Lester was also seen in an episode of NBC's hit series, Heroes. http://www.lorenlester.com/resu.html Zachary Quinto was a regular on this series. Lester provided the voice for Hal Jordan/Green Lantern on an episode of Batman The Brave and the Bold (Diedrich Bader provides the voice of Batman for the series). External links * LorenLester.com – official website * * es:Loren Lester Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers